Won't you Love me like I love you?
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: This is an AshXAmy story, don't like, don't read. Amy always had a secret love for her best friend, Ash Mongoose, but when she becomes his assistant, will he finally realize his mistake and go to Amy? Or will he stay blind forever?
1. Edited 1 14 12, Introduction

We've been best friends since kindergarten, through elementary school, through middle school, through high school, even through collage, even though we went to different colleges.

We told each other everything, we told each other our deepest darkest secrets, but there was one that I would always hide from him... I couldn't let him know, it would be the death of me; He tells me when he has a job, I told him when I got a job, he tells me when he get's a new girlfriend, I would tell him when I got a new boyfriend, he tells me stuff that he wont tell his own parents, or the guidance councillor.

He already finished college, I'm in my last year, I'm 22 years old, a pink hedgehog with emerald colored eyes, three bangs that covers my left eye, and pink quills that go to my mid back, you guessed it, Amy Rose. My 22 year old body filled out nicely, your probably wondering who my best friend is.. And my secret lover.

Ash... I know, crazy, right? I keep telling myself that it's crazy, Ash is and always will be, my best friend, he comes to my aid when I was little and these bullies were picking on me, he also got some of his buds from football, it was junior year in high school when that happened.

Ash got Sonic, Knuckles, Tails', Shadow, Espio, and Mighty to help me from the Babylon Rouges, three birds that thought that they owned the school, all the guy's I named are very good friends of mine, but Ash is still my best friend

Ash is a yellow mongoose with black hair, and these awesome red 70's glasses, he also wore black boots with black pants falling over them, he usually wore a vest, no shirt under it, and when he did, it was un-buttoned, all the girls swooned over the guy's on the football team.

Except me. They where like family to me, I know... crazy right? Just a single pink hedgehog girl, hanging out with a bunch of guy's on a football team. I'm no cheerleader, I'm flexible, and I look decent, but I hate the way those girls treat others, well it's mostly the head cheerleader, she's also a member of the gang I told you about before, her name's Wave, she's a purple swallow.

There's a couple girls on the cheerleading team that are really nice, there's Cream the rabbit, she was dating Tails', or Miles Prower; When he was born, he got two tails', and that's how he got his nickname.

There was also Rouge, a sexy white haired bat girl, the rest of her body was tan furred, she was dating Knuckles. There was a red haired chipmunk/ squirrel girl with blue eyes, she was dating Sonic. Only Shadow, Mighty, Ash, and Espio weren't dating at the time.

this Saturday is my graduation, Ash promised he would show up for it, but I doubt it. He was the manager for Mina Mongoose and the Forget Me Knots, I know he wont show up, but I'm glad he still cares about me. Yeah Right! He's wanted this sort of job for as long as I can remember, he heard About Mina too... he loved her band and singing, he even told me that one day he wanted to marry her, but that was in highschool

Ash is 23, he gave up on that silly statement the last year of high school, I'm glad too... *Bzzz* oh, hang on, I have a text from him... oh, now I'm not glad any more... he just said he's going out with Mina... *sigh* I'll never get my chance with him... will I?


	2. Chapter 2

Graduation came and went, just like that... and i was right, he didn't come, i sighed once i got to my apartment, i didn't have a job, and i was running out of money, fast, i decided to look on my laptop since i could search farther with my laptop than just the county, i searched and searched, then i found a job that was suitable

_'Wanted: assistant for a Manager in the Music industry, please contact this e-mail address, or this number for any questions, and please send your resumé in e-mail form'_

Is what the help wanted add said, i wrote down the number and the e-mail address, i say how much it paid, i was amazed, i would easily be able to pay for stuff if i made that much, _' an assistant for a Music Manager, huh?, i wonder who's Manager this guy is?' _I though, i sent an e-mail, along with my resumé to the person, i would just have to wait... hopefully i would be able to get the job

_**(The person searching for an assistant)**_

"hey... i know your my Manager and all... but why do i have to look at Resume's for you again?" a yellow female mongoose asked, her purple hair was a little messy since rehearsal just got done with

"Because... i know we're dating... but i'm also busy, so could, please mina?, i need a break... just a 15 minute nap... that's all" the Manager said walking around the tour bus, the two were currently in the tour bus since the house was being cleaned

"Ash... just relax, i'll find you some one, some one good, so you'll be able to take more day's off" Mina said happily, "alright... i'll... be... right, here" Ash said falling on the bed going to sleep, " i'm a star... and i don't even work that hard" Mina mumbled shaking her head, she skimmed across a resumé really fast, this one seemed to impress her a little, but the next one, which was the last one, impressed her A lot, "Ash is going to be thankful that i found, Amelia" Mina said smirking, she quickly typed a reply to Amelia saying to come by the recording studio in the morning. there she'll be tested if she can handle being Ash's assistant

_**(In the morning at Amy's house)**_

"*Yawn* it's like 8:30 in the morning... i need to e-mail Shadow back" Amy said yawning she sat down at her com. and e-mailed Shadow, then she spotted she had an e-mail from the person about the job, she quickly skimmed over it and jumped up, she had to get read!, she had to be at the recording studio at 9!, it was 8:35

_**(Once Amy got to the studio)**_

When Amy got inside she awed at everything, soon Mina popped out of no where, "you must Be Amelia, i ordered the guards to not let _anyone _else in, that wasn't Amelia" Mina said, "Mina?" was all Amy was able to get out, Mina nodded, "oh... i'm sorry, i haven't meet you before... uh, yes, i am Amelia, or Amy for short" Amy said sticking her hand out

"Nice to meet you Amy, come on... my Manager doesn't know that i picked an assistant out for him" Mina said, "you picked?" Amy asked, "mhm... if i like you, i know Ash will, you must be pretty cool for me to pick you, is it true you graduated college already?" Mina asked, "uh... yeah" Amy said, she forgot that instant that Ash was Mina's manager

"oh... here we are, just stay by the wall in till i'm done with this song, then i'll come out and, well 'surprise' " Mina said happily, "your really great, you know that?" Amy asked, "of course, i get told that all the time, but... i'm glad some one normal tells me that, and isn't wigging out about me being famous" Mina said, Amy nodded and the two entered, Amy slipped into the dark room and sat on the maroon colored couch, Mina made it into the recording both

"Your late Mina" a yellow mongoose said pushing a button on some weird Machinery, "i have a great excuse" Mina said, "you better" Ash said shaking his head, he nodded to a blond hair chimp that was sitting next to him, the blond haired chimp nodded, and pressed a button soon music could be heard and the band inside started playing

Ash was nodding his head up and down, while the monkey spun around in his chair with his head down, eyes closed, and head phones placed on his ears, he lifted his head slightly and opened his eyes slightly and caught a glimpse of Amy almost blending in with the darkness around her (her pink fur color dulled a bit, so it's a lighter pink than when she was younger)

The monkey rubbed his pale blue eyes, he was wearing a blue vest that was unbuttoned, and grey shorts, with grey sneakers, he saw that Amy was still there, she smiled and waved, the brown monkey just turned around and shook his head

"what's wrong mack?" Ash asked, seeing his buddy's discomfort, he eyed Amy a little and she put her hands together and silently begged him not to, Mark turned back to Ash who was waiting for an answer, "nothing... bud, nothing" Mark replied, soon the song ended and the lights came back on, Ash got up and went into the recording room

Mark got up and went over to the dark side of the room, he put his hands in his shorts, "and... you'd be?" Mark asked, "Amelia Rose, or Amy for short, i'm Mina's manager's new assistant, but he just doesn't know" Amy replied simply, "ah... k" Mark replied and sat down in his chair, soon Mina and Ash came out, Amy was still hidden by the dark _'Light must not be working' _Amy thought

"Alright Ash, i found you an assistant" Mina said, "really?" Ash asked relieved, "yep, she's super nice, and treats me like a normal person, well after she said my name, but beside that, YEAH!" Mina said happily, "like i said before Mina, your really great" Amy said leaning back against the couch, Ash looked over to the dark side of the room

Amy got up and showed herself, she was in dark jeans, and a red shirt that fit just right, red glasses on her head, and red sneakers, "Hey boss" Amy smiled, Ash was at a lost of words, "Amy?" Ash asked, Amy nodded Ash ran up and hugged, "how have you been this past year, Ames?" Ash asked hugging her, "great, you?" Amy asked hugging back, "fantastic" Ash replied

"umm..." Mina said confused, "oh, Mina... this is my best friend Amy, we've been best friends since kindergarten" Ash said showing Amy to Mina, "and... he did save me from the bullies in junior year of high school" Amy said, "can i help it if Jet was being mean to you?" Ash asked, "hmm..." Amy said putting a finger on her chin, "n- well... yes- i don't know!" Amy said crossing her arms

"Ha ha, that's my Ames" Ash said patting her back, Amy rolled her eyes and hit him up side the head, "i really don't like having my hair touched" Ash said flatting his hair, "you've always been a baby, Ash... and being by yourself, it's made you soft" Amy said whipping a fake tear away, "and you've always found a way to get into trouble" Ash said, Amy glared at him while he glared back at her

then the two broke down laughing when Ash blinked, "i can always beat you in one of those... any ways, i'm here about the assistant job" Amy said getting formal again, Ash nodded and thought about what he needed, "i need some coffee" Ash said, "what type?" Amy asked, "you know" Ash rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah, yeah... half tsp. of Cream, half tsp. of sugar, whip cream, chocolate drizzle with carmel going the opposite way" Amy said, "why?" Ash asked, "because i'm your best friend, and your mine _'and I love you' _" Amy said and added in her head

Mina was getting uncomfortable about this, her boyfriend has his best female friend as an assistant, sure Amy could be formal when needed, but Mina was getting jealous, _'Keep cool Mina... she's just one of Ash's friends, but WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE ATTRACTIVE?' _Mina screamed in her head, soon Amy came back with Ash's coffee

"ok... i got you coffee when we were younger, this is not that different" Amy crossed her arms, "ok... so what, i stayed with you for a week because i forgot my key's in the house and my parents were gone" Ash said defensively, Amy rolled her eyes and looked at Mina, "your dating him?" Amy asked, Mina shrugged, "hey... i'm your best friend, and your boss, and her Manager, i think i'm doing pretty good so far in life" Ash said, "yeah... you lucky, 23 year old" Amy mumbled, "ok... enough of this, i just wanted a coffee, come on i'll think of other stuff for you to do" Ash said, Amy sighed and followed Ash, along with Mina, Mark, and the Forget Me knots


	3. Chapter 3

Amy got into her car and followed the limo, soon they came to the gate, Ash got out and signaled for the limo to go on ahead, Soon Amy drove up, Ash was there by the guards booth, Amy pulled up and smiled at Ash

"Hey Ash" Amy said, Ash nodded, he whispered something to the gorilla that was in a guard uniform, the guard nodded and took a picture of Amy, Amy rubbed her eyes, Soon Ash climbed into the passenger side of her car, "uh... come in?" Amy said looking at Ash, soon the giant Gate opened to reveal a big mansion, "damn" Amy whispered as she entered

"Hopefully we'll be able to see each other more, since we didn't really get to see each other for four years" Ash said blushing a little, Amy smirked, _'Maybe he's finally seeing the mistake he made'_ Amy thought as she drove up to Mina's mansion that she shared with the Forget Me Knots, When they got to the door Amy was surprised by the news, not to mention who was there...

Wave the swallow was there, "hey Amy!" Mina said, "Amy~ what a nice surprise" Wave said putting on a fake smile, "hmm... it's not so nice anymore, sorry, i think it's clouding over out 'perfect' day" Amy replied crossing her arms

"uhh... explanation, please?" Mina whispered to Ash who came and stood by her, "Wave was apart of this gang in school, thinking they owned the school, apparently they didn't know Amy's best friend, which would be me, was apart of the football team, they also didn't know that I was good friends with the boy's on the football team, so after practice one day we saw Amy being crowded around by Wave, Jet, and Storm

_**Xx:Flash Back:xX**_

_"What'd you say to me?" Wave asked pushing Amy into the bleachers, " I said you should stop treating people so badly Wave, what did we ever do you?" Amy replied getting up from the ground, the football teams practice just got over with, and Amy and Ash planned on meeting behind the bleachers and hanging out after school, once Ash got done cleaning up he went back there, but he saw that Amy was getting a kick in the face, Ash quickly ran back out to the field. (thanks to his quick speed) he got Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails', and others to pay attention to him, he told them what was going on and part of the team followed_

_"Never, ever, disrespect me Again, Bitch" Wave replied and kicked Amy again, "my name is Amy..." Amy said as she clutched her stomach, then she caught sight of the football team getting ready for a fight, "and you shouldn't disrespect me" Amy said getting up, she whipped some blood of her nose, examined it, then whipped it on jets beak_

_"AHHH! IT'S ON ME, IT'S ON ME!" Jet freaked out, "what did you say?" Wave demanded with her teeth clenched stepping closer to Amy, "you heard her... don't disrespect her... or you'll answer to us" Ash said, Wave, jet, and Storm looked over there and gasped, "watch out who you push around, around here... because their friends might be the football team" Amy said_

_"And maybe my best friend, is leading them" Amy said running to Ash, she gave him a big hug, "thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Amy whispered, Ash nodded, and patted her back, he nodded to shadow, then he and Knuckles stepped forward and popped their knuckles_

_"and we're friends with A lot of people" Shadow said smiling evilly, the three backed off and ran away, "you ok?" Ash asked his friend, Amy whipped a tear away and gave him another hug, he blushed slightly, then she gave the other guy's hugs_

_"are you guy's really friends with A lot of people?" Amy asked, "no... actually your our first friend that's a girl, that isn't a cheerleader" Sonic said rubbing the back of his head, "but, YOU know a lot of people" Shadow said roughing her quills, Amy smiled as her red hat fell and covered her eyes, Knuckles stole the hat and ran_

_"KNUCKLES!" Amy screamed, then she ran after him, she had amazing speeds, soon she tackled him to the ground and got her hat, she put one foot on his chest and held her hat up high, "THIS IS MY HAT!" she declared, the she put it on her head and stuck her tongue out at Knuckles, which she was playfully doing_

_"And i always question why your my best friend" Ash said shaking his head amused, the boy's that were there where rising on their tip-toes, "Because... i am" Amy replied, "well come on, my moms out of work early and she needs to talk to you" Amy said grabbing his hand and running, "wow... slow down!" Ash said, "your crazy!" was all Amy replied_

_Sonic sighed and shook his head, "when will he say it?" Knuckles asked getting back to the group, "who knows, who knows" Knuckles said shaking his head, soon a silver mustang could be seen driving out of the parking lot, "she runs fast... but drives slow" Sonic said, "i don't get that" Tails' said shaking his head_

_**Xx:End of Flash Back:xX**_

Ash just got done telling Mina what had happened, Ash smiled remembering this, he had to talk to Amy's mom about staying at her house for awhile, since he locked himself out of his house, but he was brought out of dream land when Amy and Wave were getting ready to through it out, "girls... not on the porch" Ash said, "Fine..." Amy said, she picked Wave up, walked to the gate and threw her out

"What... _it's_ not on the porch anymore" Amy shrugged, Ash smiled and shook his head, "Ames... your going to be living here" Ash announced, this shocked Amy that she fainted


	4. Chapter 4

"I think she's coming too" a voice could be heard in the distance, Amy groaned and opened her eyes, there were a couple of blurry blobs hovering over her, she rubbed her eyes and they came into view, "Well... finally you wake up" Mina said, Amy held her head as she sat up, she was in a room where there was a black and red bed, black walls, with little splashes of green here and there

"Wha... where am i?" Amy asked, "you fainted when Ash said you'll be staying here... with us, and this is the room you'll be staying in, we like to keep everyone that works with us, all together... so we can keep track of them easier" Mina explained, "oh..." Amy said, then she noticed her bags, and boxes in her room

"we got some people to pack up your apartment and bring your clothes here, we put everything else in storage, i hope that's ok?" Mina asked, "of course... it's fine" Amy said getting off the bed, "you want anything to eat?" Amy asked, "YOU CAN COOK?" Mina shouted, soon there was a bunch of people at Amy's door, "uh... yeah, i can... even ask Ash... i had to do most of the cooking" Amy said rolling her eyes

"Hey... not time to play the blame game on me" Ash said pointing a finger at her, Amy swatted it away, "well... is she good?" Mina asked, "good?" Ash scoffed, Amy looked hurt, "SHE'S GREAT!" Ash said, "oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Mina said, Amy rolled her eyes, " i take it, Ash does some of the cooking around here?" Amy asked, "yeah" everyone said, "figures" Amy replied she was shone the kitchen and were everything was

"ok... thank-you Ash, i'll have some sweets done in a bit" Amy said, "your famous Brownies... or little cakes?" Ash asked, "it's a surprise" Amy said, Ash smirked as he left the kitchen, today was a free day (kinda) Ash made some calls, and about an hour later, a knock could be heard, "Hey... who could that be?" Mark asked coming to the door

"Hey!" Mark said as he flung the door open, "Blue Man... long time no see" Mark said as he hugged 'Blue Man', "yeah, yeah... i got a call from Ash... he told me to bring the others" Blue man said, "SONIC!" Mina screamed as she hugged him, "Sonic bud" Ash said shaking Sonic's hand, "did you bring the others?" Ash asked stealing Sonic away from Mina and Mark, throwing an Arm over Sonic's shoulder, "yep... they should be here any minute" Sonic said, "great" Ash said

"oh hey... did you ever tell Amy?" Sonic whispered to Ash, even though they were by the kitchen were Amy was busy reading an article, but her ears twitched when she heard some people, "No... i gave up on that a while ago, like senior year in high school" the voice said, it was barely a whisper, " c'mon man... you said you gave up on Mina freshman year in High School, this is Love... and you know it" the other voice said

"but... i love Mina!" the other voice said a little loudly, Amy could tell it was Ash, she just glared at the hallway, she hated when Ash said that, _'Why won't you love me like i love you?'_ Amy thought, she just rolled her eyes and continued reading, "Man... what if she loves you back?, you saw how you guy's treated each other in School... what's 4 years apart going to do to you?" the other voice said, she could tell it was Sonic, " I CAN HEAR YOU TWO, YOU KNOW THAT?" Amy called out, "shit!" Sonic cussed as they came into the kitchen, "how much did you hear?" Sonic asked, "i picked up the conversation when Ash said he loved Mina" Amy said crossing her legs over the other as she sat on the counter reading

"What you reading?" Sonic asked, "the paragraph the football team wrote for me on the last day of school in senior year" Amy smiled, she let a tear drop, it went unnoticed, to almost everyone, except Ash, but he kept quiet about it, "oh yeah... it's were we said good bye to our little trouble maker" Sonic said coming up to Amy, she smirked and hit sonics head with the book

"Danger finds me... and it's name was the Babylon Rouges" Amy replied as the buzzer went off in the giant oven, "mmm... is this why you invited the football team?" Sonic asked to Ash, this made Amy drop her gloves on the ground, and bent down to pick them up

"The football team is coming?" Amy asked getting the sweets out of the oven, "yep... also, we have the house to ourselves since Mina and the forget me knots are going to a talk show" Ash shrugged, "oh... i hope i'm not going to be the only girl here" Amy said getting her little brownies out of the oven, "I KNEW IT!" Ash said, "don't get too cocky... answer me!, are there going to be other girls here?" Amy asked, setting all of the brownies out to cool off

"Sorry Ames... but your the only girl" Ash said, "ugh!" Amy said, "hey... you hung out with us before being the only girl" Sonic shrugged, "yeah... but that was when most of you had girl friends!" Amy said, "i'm beat" Sonic said giving up, Amy rolled her eyes

Soon a loud voice boomed over the mansion, "WHERE IS EVERYONE?", Amy's face lit up, "KNUCKLES!" Amy said running to great him, "oh... hey, hey... little pinky! what you doing here?" Knuckles asked getting strangled by Pinky, "Pinky?" Mark asked, "be quiet!, Knuckles, Ash, and Sonic call me different names... while you'll address me only as Amy" Amy said standing in front of Mark, "gee... touche" Mark said rolling his eyes, "fine... i can just quit and you can have Ash to go back to cooking for you guy's" Amy shrugged and walked up to her room

"NO!" Ash and Mark said at the same time reaching for her, "what...? i'm wanted?" Amy asked surprised, she was already at the top of the stairs, she giggled and slid down the banaster

"your 22... and you act like your 12" Silver said walking in, "and your how old, and you still can't tell the girl you love, you love her?" Amy asked, "oh yeah... and what about you?" Silver said, beside Ash, Silver was the only other friend that was a guy, she told him a secret she couldn't tell Ash, Amy blushed and looked down

"HA!, i win" Silver said, Amy crossed her arms and stomped into the kitchen, "DON'T BREAK THE TILE!" Ash yelled, "JUST SHUT UP!" Amy yelled back, but it was much louder, "who does Amy love?" Knuckles asked, "if i tell you... she'll kill me, plus the person i tell, and everyone else that person told" Silver said, "it's that bad?" Knuckles asked, "it's not bad... it's just that, some secrets are best left unsaid" Silver said, he went into the kitchen to see a pissed off Amy

they didn't know that Sonic dragged Ash up stairs that there was a loft that over looked the kitchen, "did you say, anything?" Amy asked her teeth clenched, arms crossed and foot tapping, "no..." Silver said grabbing a brownie, but he never got a bite since it disappeared out of his hand, he looked at the wall behind him and found the brownie there... with a knife sticking out of it, Silver counted his fingers... "4!" Silver gasped, "your thumbs hiding" Amy said, Silver flexed his thumb, and there it was

"oh thank-god" Silver sighed, Amy shook her head and pulled the knife out of the wall, she gave the messed up brownie to Silver, "Silver... please, please, please!, don't tell anyone!, your the only one i could trust with that secret!" Amy begged, Silver rolled his eyes, "hey... they don't call me secret Silver for nothing" Silver said, "what did i just do?" Amy sighed, "ah ah ah~, you told me senior year..." Silver said, "and you've kept it this long, amazing" Amy said

"Hey, i have a secret of Ash's that i've kept from you for... over eight years" Silver said, "wait, what?" Amy asked, "uh... nothing" Silver said, Amy threw the knife into the sink, "i don't want to make a scene... if Ash has a secret he wont tell me, i wont tell him mine" Amy said, "but... uh, you didn't want to let him know, you made me friggin do stuff for you to show you i was worthy of that stupid thing!" Silver yelled, "well excuse me for not wanting anyone else to know who i love!" Amy said getting in his face

"have you been drinking?" Silver asked, "damn" Amy said and got some gum out, "please" Silver said, Amy rolled her eyes and gave silver a piece, "Secret Silver, your full of secrets" Amy laughed sitting on the counter, "yeah... does Mimi have any ice cream?" Silver asked, "how the hell should i- wait just a damn second... Mimi?, Ash doesn't even call her Mimi" Amy said, "well... why do you care what Ash calls her, and calls you?" Silver asked

"This isn't about Ash!, it's about you giving Mina a pet name!" Amy said, Sonic and Ash where just watching between the too, "do you have a pet name for Mina?" Sonic asked, "no... i don't, she said she didn't want one" Ash said, soon Ash's cell went off, luckily it was on vibrate, "hey mark... take my place" Ash said motioning to Mark, the monkey nodded and sat down by Sonic, Ash went down stairs and out side

"WHY DO YOU CARE IF I HAVE A PET NAME FOR MINA?" Silver almost yelled, "because i care to much" Amy said, "about what?" Silver asked, "is Mina cheating on Ash with you?" Amy asked, the question threw everyone off, "what?" Silver asked, "you heard me, is Mina cheating on Ash with you?" Amy asked

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?" Silver yelled, "BECAUSE I LOVE ASH TO MUCH TO SEE HIM GET HURT!" Amy yelled, "happy?" Amy said, her emerald eyes burning with fire, "well... you don't have to worry about me telling your secret" Silver said with a smug smile, Amy growled and upper cut him in the jaw, "why... why were you my friend?, your no friend... your stealing Mina away from Ash" Amy said growling at Silver who was on the floor

Sonic and Mark where on their backs, "i can't believe it" Sonic said, "yeah... pink chick likes yellow man" Mark said, "your weird" Sonic said looking at Mark, "yeah... and your blue" Mark said, "touche" Sonic said glaring at him, Sonic sat up but quickly hid because Silver saw him

"uh... Amy" Silver said, "yeah?" Amy asked, Silver brought his face to hers, and whispered, "Sonic heard", Amy's eyes widened, "and no... i went to school with Mina when i was younger, i would never cheat on blaze" Silver said in regular tone of voice

"what am i going to do?" Amy whined sitting on her butt, covering her eyes with her hands, "you really don't want that secret out... do you?" Silver asked, "i can't let Ash know... i just, can't" Amy said she hugged Silver crying into his fluffy chest fur, Silver glared at Sonic, who was looking over the edge

Silver mouth the words, _'If you tell Ash, i'll kill you, personally, or Amy can'_ Sonic nodded and left the loft, "why can't he love me like i love him?" Amy asked, "it's just one of those things in this twisted messed up world" Silver said hugging Amy back

Ash came back in and saw that Amy was hugging Silver, but also she was crying, soon Sonic came down the stairs, "why's Amy crying?" Ash asked, Sonic shrugged, "hey guy's, we gotta a game in an hour, we gotta go" Sonic said, the guy's nodded and got up, "Ames" Silver said

"i gotta go" Silver said, "oh..." Amy said whipping some tears away, "just hide in your room, do something" Silver said, "alright, just... don't tell anyone else" Amy said, "i didn't tell, you did" Silver said walking out the door, he grabbed Sonic by the ear and dragged him out, "if you tell anyone, you'll be pushing Amy away so far, she wont come back" Silver growled

"Hey Ash... " Mark said, "just a sec... i need to see what's wrong with Amy" Ash said heading into the kitchen, "Amy... what's wrong?" Ash asked, Amy looked up at him then got up and ran to her room, "i need to talk to you bro..." Mark said, "fine" Ash sighed, "what is it?" Ash asked


	5. Chapter 5

"What's your relationship with pinky?" Mark asked, Ash raised and eyebrow, "what do you mean?" Ash asked crossing his arms, Mark looked down and kicked the ground, "well..." Mark said, "wait..." Ash said, "do you have a crush on Amy?" Ash asked, "uh... yeah, lets go with that" Mark said rubbing the back of his head

"Congrats dude..." Ash said putting his arm around Mark's shoulder, "your not upset?" Mark asked, "n-no... why would i be?" Ash said, "well... it's just that... i know who she loves... and it's not me" Mark said, "or Sonic, or Silver, or Knuckles... oh wait... yeah not Knuckles..." Mark said, "then who?" Ash asked, "and, why do you care?" Mark asked, "I-I don't" Ash said defensively, "right... well if you don't care, then why are you asking me to tell you?" Mark asked

"Are you jealous that she told Silver, and not you... her 'Best Friend' ?" Mark asked, "no" Ash said, "alright then... oh, and Sonic knows too... not just me, and Silv... so don't keep pestering me to tell you" Mark said and smirked, then he made his way upstairs... (hehe... a Monkey named Mark ^^)

"Why would he think i'd be bothered by him liking Amy?" Ash asked himself and went back into the kitchen, he got a brownie and began to eat it, While Mark went upstairs to talk to Amy

"Knock, Knock" Mark said, he opened Amy's door to find her on the foot of her bed reading a book, a year book, "Junior year" Amy said, "oh... can i come in?" Mark asked, Amy nodded, Mark came in and closed the door

"what do you want, Mark?" Amy asked not even looking up, "i heard what you admitted" Mark said, "why does that not surprise me?" Amy said flipping the page in the year book, "so... your not mad that i know?" Mark asked, "why would I be mad?, it's just a stupid little secret... that'll ruin my life forever if it gets out and Ash finds this 'little stupid Secret' out!" Amy said squeezing the book

"whoa, whoa, whoa... don't take it out on the book, that coast some good trees!" Mark said, "oh boy... a tree hugger" Amy said rolling her eyes, "duh... i'm a monkey, i hug tree's, i live in trees!, it's my life!" Mark said landing on Amy's bed, which made her bounce slightly to the side, "are you watching 'Animal Planet'?" Amy asked, "you barely know me, but yet... you know me!" Mark said amazed, Amy rolled her eyes again

Ash came up the stairs with a brownie in his hand, he was going to talk to Amy to see what made her cry, he was about to knock on the door, when he heard mumbled voices, mostly Amy's

_'You can't let him know mark!, it'll kill me if he finds out!'_ Amy's voice could be heard, _'Alright, Alright... i wont tell Ash, also i don't want to be hurt!, i'm a fragile Monkey'_ Mark said, _'Oh~ thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!' _Amy said, she then hugged him, "*gasp* Amy... to tight!" Mark said, "sorry" Amy said soon there was a knock on her door

"WHO IS IT?" Amy yelled, "is that necessary?" Ash asked opening the door, Amy grabbed the pillow and threw it at him, "Ash!~ you need to knock and answer who it is first before you barge in!, we could've been having sex!" Amy said glaring at him, Mark just blushed at that comment and Ash's eyes showed a little bit of hate and hurt in them, Amy noticed

Ash looked at Amy, then at Mark, "yeah... but your not" Ash replied, Amy sighed, _'He doesn't even care!'_ Amy thought, Mark knew what was going on in her head, but Ash just noticed that she was upset

"Amy... what's wrong?" Ash asked dropping the pillow that he caught, "nothing Ash, nothing" Amy replied looking to her window... it was about 9:30, "you should get ready for your Girl friend to come back" Amy said, Ash just frowned and left, "want to talk about it?" Mark asked, Amy just turned her body to the window so her back was facing him

"I'll take that as a no" Mark said and got up, "why wont he love me like i love him?" Amy asked as Mark left, "BEATS ME!, MAYBE YOU SHOULD ASK HIM!" mark yelled from the hall, "CAN IT MARK!" Amy yelled back, "ok" Mark replied, Ash was in his room when the yelling was going on

_'Why wont Amy tell me who she loves?'_ Ash thought as he sat on his bed, _'Wait... why do i care?, i have Mina...'_ Ash thought shaking his head, _'I gave up that love in senior year of high school... i wish i could just tell her'_ Ash thought, "oh yeah... like that'd work... _'Oh hey Amy, guess what, i loved you since first grade... but i gave up on that in senior year in high school since we were going to go to different colleges, but now your my assistant and i might love you again!' _yeah... that'll destroy me" Ash said walking around his room, his room is right next to Marks' and Mina's, and Marks room is right next to Amy's (actually she's across the hall)

he didn't know it, but Mark was in his room, and he heard it! (i'm evil), "whoa... why can't i find somebody that loves me?" Mark asked, he shrugged and flopped on his bed, about 10 is when Mina and the Forget Me Knots came home

"WEEEEEEEEEE~" Mina said twirling around, Ash came down followed by Amy and Mark, "damn it... she's drunk" Mark said shaking his head, Amy rolled her eyes, and Ash sighed, he took Mina by the hand and led her up stairs, "YAY!, ANOTHER PARTY!" Mina said, she hiccuped and giggled, soon they couldn't hear them anymore

"wait... party, another?" Amy asked the band, "yeah... don't tell Ash... but she got 'invited' to a 'party' and well she's talking about another 'party' " the chicken said, "oh boy... so, she's cheating on Ash?" Amy asked, they nodded, "well... that's one more secret i can add on to my list of secrets" Amy said and went up stairs, she heard giggling coming from Mina's room, Amy shook her head and closed her door, there were two things she wanted to say to Ash

_'1) your girl friend is cheating on you, and 2) i love you... yeah, that'll work nicely'_ Amy thought, soon she changed into her p.j.'s and crawled into bed, she closed her eyes, but fell into a dreamless sleep, with the sounds of moaning coming from the room aways from hers, _'Does she have to rub it in?'_ Amy thought before she fell asleep


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Amy's pov)**_

"hey... sleeping beauty... wake up" some one said from the outside world that was not in my head, then i felt something poke my chest area, i groaned and opened my eyes to see a brown blurry blob hovering over me, i yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, i looked to my left and there was Mark smiling

"Ha!, told ya' i could waker her up!" Mark said to my right, i looked and there was Ash grumbling and digging through his pants, probably for his wallet, he took it out and handed 50 rings to Mark, "haha... sucker" Mark said putting the rings into his pocket, "now... it's 7:30... and we're hungry" Mark said, i rolled my eyes and got out of bed, my pj's consisted of a blue silk spaghetti top, and green silk shorts that look like underwear (their so short)

i walked up to my closet and bent down (little but in the air), i was trying to find some shoes (i work from my shoes and up ^^' i know... i'm weird), once i found some white flip-flops that have ribbons coming up (kinda like tikal's shoes) i got black jean shorts, and a red spaghetti top, once i had my clothes in my arms i got up from my position and turned around to find both guy's blushing and holding their noses

"I'm not that damn attractive!" i said and put my clothes on my bed, _'But... at least Ash took notice of me, more than a friend for once'_ i thought, then i sighed, "What's wrong Amy?" Mark asked, i looked at him and he still had a little bit of blood by his nose, "nothing Mark... but you still have blood by your nose" i said and whipped the blood away, "oh... ok" Mark said, but before he could leave i whipped it on his nose, he smiled goofily and got out of my room

"Ash... get out" i said, he looked at me still holding his nose, "get out, i need to change" i said, and pushed him out, "unless you want to see me naked... but i doubt that" i said and closed my door

_**(Ash's POV)**_

___'wait... what just happened?' _I thought... i let go of my nose and went into the bathroom, clean... good, _'Why is she so nice, then such a bitch?, i'll never understand girls'_ I thought and shook my head, i cleaned my hands of the blood

"Hey, Ashy" Mina said to me walking into my bathroom as the last bit of blood trickled down the sink, "oh... hey Mina" i said looking over my shoulder at her, for some reason... the Sex last night just didn't seem... like it used to, it felt... empty, for some reason, like we both don't love each-other anymore, but we're just covering it up, i sighed and shook my head

"What's wrong?" Mina asked, i looked at her and out of the corner of my eye i saw Amy walk out of her room, she apparently saw us and her stare grew... cold

_**(Third person POV)**_

"You don't love me anymore, do you?" Ash whispered, Mina's eyes widened and she looked down at her feet, "Well?" Ash demanded turning around, "It's true" Mina whispered, "Mhm... who've you been cheating on me with?" Ash asked, "Tails'..." Mina whispered, "Tails'?, seriously?" Ash asked, "What does it matter to you?, you have Amy!" Mina yelled

"She's my friend, it doesn't matter, we stopped loving each other" Ash said, "Wha... so, your quitting?" Mina asked, "Hell no, i love my job, we're just not going out any more" Ash said and walked out of her bathroom to find Amy, and Mark on the stairs talking quietly

"hey Guy's" Ash said, "Yelling much?" Mark asked, Ash glared at him and Amy wasn't facing Ash, "What does every one want?" Amy asked, "Uhhh..." they said, "Fine, i'll cook something, and if you don't like it, cook your own" Amy said getting up and going down the stairs

Ash scooted over so he was sitting next to mark, "What's her problem?" Ash asked, "You love her, right?" Mark asked, "Well yeah... wait, what?" Ash said then looking at him, "See... your in-denial... let her know how you feel" Mark said, "but... i thought you had a crush on her?" Ash said, "That was a cover up, man... you need to stop and smell the roses for once in your life... stop, and open your eyes to the world around you... then you'll be able to figure out why i lied" Mark said getting up and heading to his room

"Why is he speaking in metaphors?" Ash said rubbing his head, "Maybe you should try to figure out what they mean?" Mina said passing him and going down the stairs, "Oh, shut-up!" Ash yelled shaking his fist, this made Mina giggle, "and i dated you because?" Mina asked, turning around she was wearing what she always wore, khaki shorts her black tube top, green gloves and boots

"Hey, i asked, your the one who said 'yes' so, technically it's your fault" Ash corrected, Mina rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs, "Morning Amy" Mina said, "Yeah, morning" Amy mumbled and cracked an egg, "Is there something wrong?" Mina asked

"You and Ash broke up right?" Amy asked suddenly, "Yeah... why?" Mina asked getting an apple, "Aren't you upset?" Amy asked, "not really, i stopped loving him a little while ago... he stopped loving me sometime ago too... it was bound to happen sometime, besides." Mina said opening one eye to look at her, "Only true love is the kind that lasts for ever" Mina said

"yeah... that's what i heard, i hope i can find some guy like that, some day" Amy said smiling at Mina, Since the kitchen is the room down under the stairs, Ash decided not to move, he decided to sit... and listen

_'Maybe this is what Mark meant my stopping and smelling the roses?'_ Ash thought he looked down to see Amy turned to Mina, "What if you already found him?" Mina whispered, Amy caught it, but not all of it, "Huh?" Amy asked turning back to the eggs that she was making

"What if you already found your true love?" Mina spoke up, "If i have, i want to meet him, Again" Amy said, "But... what if, you see him every day?" Mina asked, "that's just it, Mina... what if?" Amy replied, "I know you love him, Amy" Mina said, Amy stopped what she was doing, "I don't know what your talking about" Amy said continuing to stir the eggs

"I might not spend much time with you, but. I see the way you look at him, i see the way you avoid him... i see the way he looks at you, i see the way how sometimes he avoids you too... i might not spend much time around here, but. I know love when i see it... i was in love once, and i'm in love again..." Mina said, "i still don't know what your talking about" Amy said a blush growing on her cheeks

"Amy, I know you love Ash" Mina said, Ash's eyes widened and Amy dropped the utensil she was working with, "N-No, that's not true" Amy said turning around, "You can't lie to me Amy, besides... if it's not true, why are you blushing so much?" Mina asked, Amy blushed more and turned her gaze to the floor, "Who told you?" Amy mumbled, "Wha?" Mina asked

"Who told you?" Amy spoke up, "Silver did" Mina replied, "OHHH!, i'm going to kill that son of a bitch" Amy growled clenching her fist together, "Hey, hey... don't just blame him" Mina said, "and why not?" Amy asked glaring at her, "Not sure... but, i think he actually loves you too" Mina said

"I really doubt that, Mina.. you two just broke up... i was trying to read Ash since like 2nd or 3rd grade... that's when i realized i loved him, or. at-least figured it out... when i had the chance i would always read his emotions when he was around me... i never saw anything that would lead him to love me... so i dismissed it in till high school, when he got the football team to help me... then, it came back, Ash always called me squirt, that's probably because i was always smaller than him" Amy laughed memories running threw her head

"See... you do love him" Mina said, "I might Love him, Mina... but not everyone loves each other" Amy replied putting a lid on the eggs, while the eggs where going she was cooking some sausage and bacon, the toast came up and Amy put all the toast on a BIG plate, she put the eggs on another BIG plate, the sasuge and Bacon where on the same BIG plate and Amy carried two plates to the table

"You can carry those?" Mina asked surprised, "I'm a girl of many talents" Amy replied, "Ahh... are you still a virgin?" Mina asked, that question made Amy fall, but luckily she was on her way to get the last plate, "Oh... sorry" Mina said helping her up, "No, no... it's fine, the question just. Surprised me a little" Amy replied, "Well..." Mina pushed, "I'm still a virgin" Amy said looking down

"Don't be sad!" Mina said, "Oh... and why not?, your 22 and god only knows how many men you've done" Amy said, Mina huffed and turned around, "I'm no slut" Mina muttered


	7. Chapter 7

**_(Third person POV)_**

"I'm sorry, Mina... i'm a bit moody" Amy said turning an apologetic look to Mina, "It's fine, Amy... i know how you can get, so... are you in love with Ash?" Mina pushed, "Yeah... i guess i am, i've pushed it away for awhile, but... it's kinda hard being around him again" Amy said, "Yeah... well, better get everyone down here for breakfast" Mina said going to the table, Amy nodded and yelled

_**"Everyone, breakfast is ready!"**_, soon a lot of people came flying down the stairs, but Ash and Mark haven't came down yet, Mark was walking down the hall to the stairs where he saw Ash on his back looking up at the ceiling with a goofy grin on his face, Mark stood over him

"I stopped and smelled the roses Mark" Ash said, "Oh... so now you know why i lied?" Mark asked sitting down on the stairs, "Yeah... and the roses smell great" Ash said, "Man... you really lost it" Mark said shaking his head, Amy was soon seen at the bottom of the stairs with two plates of breakfast, "Hey... i found you guy's faster than i thought. If your not going to join us down there, at least eat my food" Amy said walking up and giving the guy's their breakfast

"Thanks Ames" Mark said, "Hey... only Ash calls me that, find your own pet name for me" Amy said glaring at him, "Fine, ms. moody" Mark smirked, "Now that's just plain not nice" Amy said sitting next to him, "Ok, Jade, Emerald... give me a hint!" Mark said biting one of his eggs, "What about angel?" Ash slurred not looking at them

"What's his problem?" Amy whispered to Mark, "I'm not sure... don't worry, i'll make sure, Lover boy here eats" Mark said, "Lover boy?, got a girl friend already Ash?" Amy asked a little sorrow was hinted in her voice, "I might have, Amy, I might have" Ash replied, "Oh... i'd love to meet her some time" Amy said getting up and going down the stairs her head hanging a little

_'Just half an hour ago he broke up with Mina, can he really have found another girlfriend already?'_ Amy thought sorrowfully and entering the dining room, "Hey, Amy... why the long face?" Mina asked Amy when she sat down next to her, "Oh... no reason" Amy replied digging into her food, once she and everyone was done she and Mina took the plates into the kitchen and set them in the sink

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Mina asked, "Like i said Mina... nothing's wrong" Amy said, Mina smiled a little and left to go upstairs, when she reached the top of the stairs Mark was balancing Ash's fork on his nose

"Hey Mina... can you take these down stairs?" Mark asked holding up his and Ash's plate with the silver where on the top, "Uh... no, you have two hands, two feet, and a tail... you can do it yourself" Mina replied walking down the hall

"RUDE MUCH?" Mark called after her, Ash was in the same position as earlier, "Are you ok?" Mark asked looking down at Ash, "I'm not sure..." Ash replied, now it was Amy's turn to listen, "Ok, how are you not sure?" Mark asked, "Well... first i have to ask her, but... i know she loves me, i'm just confused" Ash replied sitting up and putting his head in his hands

"Yeah... she loves you, you!... you love her, why don't you just ask and get it over and done with, if she says no... even though i highly doubt it, at-least you tried... and if she does say no, you two can still be great friends" Mark said patting Ash's back

_'Did he hear me?'_ Amy thought as she made her way to the stairs, she was seen at the bottom of the stairs and Mark looked up, "hey guy's... i'll take the dishes" Amy mumbled and took them down the stairs, she didn't see Marks tail and tripped on it, "AHH!" She screamed as she was about to fall down the stairs, Ash and Mark looked up and jumped into action, Mark got further down the stairs and caught the plates, while Ash caught Amy

Amy clung to Ash for dear life, "Th-thanks" Amy said shaking a little, she was so scared that Ash could feel her heartbeat, (not to mention for how close they where), Amy looked up to her saviour, her cheeks instantly reddening, "Your cute when you blush" Ash said smirking, this only made Amy's cheeks turn a deeper shade of red, "Thank-you for possibly saving my life, Ash" Amy mumbled, Ash smiled and nodded but he didn't let her go

This confused Amy, but her eyes widened when Ash kissed her!, Mark smirked as he put the dishes in the sink and climbed back up the stairs avoiding the two, he stood next to Mina

"Cute couple, aren't they?" Mark asked, "Adorable... i'm glad we broke up an hour ago" Mina said fanning her self, "I'm not going to cry, i'm not going to cry" Mina said, "This is their first kiss... not their wedding" Mark said

_'Wedding... hmmm'_ Ash thought and smirked in his mind, Amy's eyes slid closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. _'Won't you love me like i love you?, yes... yes you will'_ Amy thought in her mind


End file.
